Je devais etre tiens
by asma-chan
Summary: Ceci est un Os inspiré de la musique "meant to be yours", dans l'univers de saint seiya (mais bah...Y'a pas de perso de saint seiya, juste deux de mes ocs qui appartiennent à l'univers) J'espere que ca vous plaira quand meme.


_**Nda:**_ _CECI EST UN OS ! OUI UN FUCKING OS VOUS AVEZ BIEN LU ! J ai eu cette idee en ecoutant "meant to be yours" d'heathers. Et aussi en pensant à leighto xD pourquoi je pense à Leighto ? Weeeell... Parce que c'est un de mes oc préférés ?_  
 _Bref, ce one shot est aussi un brouillon d une partie du futur "love of goddess" qui sortira pas avant la fin de love of goddess tome 2. Oui ca va etre long. TRES long. Bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Elle était la. Assise dans un lit qui n'etait pas le sien. Prisonniere d'une chambre qui n'etait pas la sienne. Elle ne bougeait pas. Ne parlait pas. Elle avait peur. Elle redoutait ce qui allait se produire. Elle savait pourquoi elle etait ici. Elle en avait du moins une petite idee._

 _Cet homme n'etait vraiment pas normal. La retenir captive ici alors qu'elle n'avait meme pas la chose qu'il convoitait. Et donc. Quel etait son reel but ? Attendait il qu'elle parle ? Qu'elle revele quelque chose que peut être lui ne savait pas ? Impensable. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir d'avantage que lui. Il etait meme plus au courant qu'elle sur certaine chose. Alors, elle était perdue. Dans cette salle qu'elle ne connaissait maintenant que depuis quelques jours._

 _C'etait toujours la meme routine. On lui apportait le dejeuner, pour qu'elle garde des forces. Il allait ensuite lui rendre visite. Pout lui parler. Lui demander certaines choses. Mais elle ne repondait jamais. Elle ne savait meme pas ce qu il lui demandait. Alors il la lacha, pour ensuite la laisser diner._

 _Simplement._

 _Dejeuner et Diner._

 _Pour la menacer un petit peu. La voir dans cet etat devait certainement l'amuser. Mais peut importait le sujet qu'il allait demander. Elle n'etait pas prete a lui ceder. Parce qu'elle savait que cet homme etait fou. Fou d'amour ? Avide de pouvoir ? Comment le savoir ? Peut-etre les deux. Ce ne serait pas si étrange en fin de compte. Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement compris. Il pouvait sembler à la fois amoureux. À la fois monstrueux._

 _Pourtant, c'était une déesse. Elle connaissait les chevaliers d'ors, la déesse Athena. Alors pourquoi était elle encore enfermée ici, comme détenue prisonniere ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait oublier son cas ? Elle l'ignorait._

 _Elle se dirigea pres de la fenêtre. Fermée à double tour. Elle tenta aussi bien que mal d'utiliser le peu de pouvoir qu'elle possédait mais impossible. Cette salle lui empêchait d'exercer n'importe quel sort. Elle soupira, désespérée et agacée. Comment sortir de la ? Comment se débarrasser de cette merveilleuse chambre qui, pour elle, équivalait à un cachot ?_

"-Princesse Ai. Je suis la."

 _Elle sursauta. Mince. Déjà 19h00. L'heure quotidienne ou il passait pour discuter avec elle._  
 _Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pas lui parler. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle faisait ainsi, mais cette fois ci c'etait definitif. Elle prit la chaise la plus imposante qu'elle trouva dans la salle pour la passer devant la porte, bloquant ainsi la poignée._

"-Pars ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! _Rétorqua t'elle agacée mais à la fois apeurée._

-Tu te décides enfin a parler. C'est bien comme progrès. _Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais en vain._ Allons Ai. Ouvre la porte. Ce n'est pas amusant."

 _Elle ne repondit rien. Elle était bien motivee à ne plus parler. Pour lui tenir tête. Il souffla et souria légèrement._

"-C'est bon Ai. Tu sais très bien que tout va bien. Que tout est pardonné. Tu devrais plutot aller te préparer d'ailleurs. Car j'ai une annonce à te faire."

 _Une annonce? Quelle genre d'annonce pouvait-il bien lui faire? Pourtant. Toujours rien. Aucune réponse. Elle ne répondra pas. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur ca._

"-Il est vrai que tu m'as bien mal traité. Et que pour ça, tu devrais mourir."

 _La phrase la surprit soudainement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si direct. Il voulait donc la tuer ? Non ? Elle ne savait plus._

"-Mais. Mais. Mais... J'ai soudainement eu une illumination."

 _Une illumination ?_

"-Et si... Le sanctuaire disparaissait à la place ?"

 _Elle placa ses mains sur sa bouche. Non... Il n'allait pas oser. Pas les attaquer. C'est elle qu'il voulait ! Alors pourquoi vouloir faire ca ?_  
 _Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal._

"-J'ai tout compris. Ces connards m'ont bien fait comprendre. Ce sont eux qui t'ont éloigné de moi. Qui t'ont arraché a moi. Et sans regret qui plus est."

 _Non ! C'etait faux ! Ridicule !_

"-Ils t'ont perturbé. Ils t'ont rendu aveugle. Mais tu sais Ai... Moi seul peux te libérer... »

 _La libérer... C'etait lui qui l'emprisonnait ici mais il allait la libérer. C'etait vraiment ironique comme situation. La délivrer... De quoi au juste? De quoi allait il la libérer? De ce destin qui l'enchainait à la déesse Ásma? Ce destin la mêlant à la mort, destruction et peur? Comment le pourrait il? Comment quelqu'un le pourrait-il? Meme un dieu ne peut faire ça._

« -Tu m'as brisé en mille pièces. À cause de cela, j'ai pleuré et **frappé** ce mur! »

 _Trois grands « bam » resonnerent sur le mur qui les separait tout deux. Ai recula violemment d'un pas en plus, d'avantage effrayee par cette colere qu'il semblait garder au fond de lui. Comme une impression de déjà vu._

« -J'ai alors appris que tu avais changé ce coeur. Et transformé cet homme de l'intérieur! »

 _Etait-ce réellement d'elle dont il parlait? Avait elle réellement fait cela? Ou faisait il référence... A une autre personne?_

« -J'ai donc créé une bombe. Ce sanctuaire deviendra le Japon! Garantissons qu'ils ne voient jamais la fin de ce monde! »

 _Une bombe... Une explosion... La fin du monde? Il voulait... Detruire ce monde auquel il appartenait autant qu'elle? Elle ne pouvait dire un mot. Pas du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre cette fois. Mais parce qu'il la laissait au depourvue. Elle l'entendit soupirer et poser son corps doucement contre la porte. Parlant de facon plus chaleureuse cette fois ci._

« -Je devais... Etre tiens. »

 _Que dire face a cette declaration inquietante et a la fois melancolique? Pourquoi devait elle se sentir coupable alors que depuis le debut, il n'arretait pas de tout faire pour la tuer? La kidnapper ou encore autre? Malgré ça, Ai etait naive. Et avait un coeur. Elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face a cela._

« -Nous devions n'etre qu'un... Ne m'abandonne pas la... Et finissons ce massacre. »

 _Non... Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas croire en lui. Apres tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et tout ce qu'il voulait encore faire. Bon dieu! Ne Comprenait t'il que ce n'etait pas le bon mouen pour conquerir son coeur? Qu'il faisait erreur sur toute la ligne?_

« -Je devais etre tiens...»

 _Il se retira de la porte, et se replaca bien devant, tandis qu'Ai s'était assise par terre, ne sachant pas quoi faire._

« -Et quand le sanctuaire va faire **BOOM!** Avec tout les chevaliers dedans! _Il imitait le bruit des tirs et des explosions, s'amusant comme un petit fou à parler de cela.._ Dans les décombres de leur tombes, nous laisserons cette note à leur déesse! »

 _De sa poche, il récupéra un brouillon d'un ecrit qu'il avait du faire lors de son temps libre. Il toussota legerement pour pouvoir bien articuler et commenca à lire sa lettre._

« -"Nous, les chevaliers du sanctuaire, allons **mourir.** Nos corps brûlés pourront enfin se venger. De **vous** de votre société qui produit en masse des apprentis pourries. **Non merci.** Signé les chevaliers du sanctuaire, brûlés. **Adieu."** »

 _Il lacha sa feuille tandis qu'Ai commencait à sentir de la chaleur échappée près de la porte. Il devait la provoquer avec sa magie noire. C'etait évident._

« -Nous admirerons cette scène de loin! Brûlant des marshmallows à volonté! On pourra s'etreindre tendrement tandis que le feu rugiraaa! »

 _Elle ne pouvait pas... Pas supporter d'avantage. Il était impossible pour elle de participer à son petit jeu. Et quitte à devoir mourir, elle prefererait mille fois cela. Ce serait presque une delivrance face à cela._

« -Je devrais etre tiens! »

 _Elle se releva et chercha désespérément quelque chose pouvant l'aider. Pouvant lui retirer cette triste et angoisstante scene qu'il se passait face à elle._

« -Nous devrions n'être qu'un! »

 _Peut etre un rideau? Non... trop long et trop epais. Elle regarda encore dans les alentours, sans pour autant chercher ce qu'elle souhaitait._

« -Je ne peux le supporter seul! »

 _En se prenant le rebord du lit maladroitement du lit, elle apercut le tiroir briller de l'interieur. Elle en profita pour fouiller son contenu et plongea sa main dans le meuble pour y trouver sans savoir comment une dague._

« -Terminons ce massacre! »

 _Un bruit attira cependant son attention alors qu'elle l'avait reportée plus tôt sur la dague dont elle allait se servir. Elle lanca un regard vers la fenêtre qu'elle voyait bouger et se rapprocha doucement, curieuse mais inquiète en meme temps._

« -Vous devriez etre mienne! »

 _Sans savoir comment, la fenetre put se briser de l'extérieur. Des bouts de verres avaient virevolté dans toute la salle à coucher, mettant au centre de la scene par la suite, un drole d'homme._

« -Tu n'as besoin que de moi! »

 _Ai s'approcha du jeune garcon qui venait de penetrer dans sa prison et le regarda de plus pres. Il avait une sorte de longue toge. Les cheveux recouverts par une sorte de voile. On pouvait cependant voir qu'il possedait de merceilleux cheveux blancs, mais pas à cause de la vieillesse._

 _C'etait un style de cheveux rare mais qui existait bien. Il avait des yeux couleurs noisettes et une bouche qui etait elle aussi cachée par un tissus._

« -Vous avez ouvert mon coeur! »

 _C'etait certain, il voulait rester discret pour ne pas se faire decouvrir._

« -Qui êtes vous? _Demanda la deesse_

-Princesse Ásma. Partons! Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter! _Repliqua le jeune homme dans l'urgence »_

« -Ne me laisse pas saigner ainsi! »

« -Mais je...

-Et posez cette dague bon sang! Que pensez vous faire avec cela? Aviez vous perdu l'esprit? _Le jeune garçon prit la dague pour la lacher par terre._ Allez venez.

-Mais pourquoi? Comment? »

 _Le probleme n'etait pas de le suivre. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Il pouvait peut-etre etre un ennemi pire que leighto._

« -Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Le sanctuaire m'envoie pour vous delivrer!

-Le sanctuaire? »

 _ **« -CAMILA! »**_

 _À l'appel de ce nom, Ai sursauta violemment et se jeta instinctivement sur le mysterieux sauveur, effrayée par cette colère qui venait de s'échapper des levres de son geôlier. Ce n'etait pas la premiere fois qu'elle l'entendait sortir ce nom de cette façon. Mais desormais elle avait compris quelque chose d'essentiel. Il parlait de Camila._

« -O-Ouvrez... Ouvrez la porte s'il vous plait. Camila, ouvrez la porte. »

 _Elle tourna la tete vers la porte puis vers son sauveur sur qui elle était collée à cause de la frayeur soudaine. La voix de son kidnappeur avait changé de ton. Elle tremblait. Elle était passée de la colère à la peur._

« -C-Camila, pouvons nous arretez de nous battre par pitié...? Pouvous nous... Arretez de nous battre? »

 _L'homme qui etait pres d'elle bougeait sa tete dans le sens negatif. Ai n'avait pas le droit de ceder à ces paroles, aussi desesperees soit elles._

« -Camila, c'est vrai que vous aviez peur... Je peux vous aider... J'y suis passé aussi!»

« -Nous devons partir maintenant, Suivez moi. _Rétorqua d'un ton sévère qui se voulait inquiet pour elle le mystérieux garçon._ »

« -Camila, ne me faites pas rentrer ainsi. Je vais devoir compter jusqu'à trois! »

 _La deesse vit l'homme tendre sa main vers elle, il la regardait et attendait sa reponse._

« -1! »

 _Elle tourna la tete encore une fois vers la porte et reporta une mine triste vers celle ci. Il avait été horrible avec elle. Mais elle sentait que c'était un homme blessé au fond. Extrêmement blessé. Devait elle vraiment le laisser seul à son insu? Meritait elle vraiment de sortir dehors? De retrouver la liberté?_

« -2! »

 _Elle se sentait perdue. Mais en regardant de nouveau le visage du jeune homme face à elle, elle comprit immédiatement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour lui... Pour elle. Pour eux deux._

« -Et puis merde! »

« -Je vous suis! _S'exclama t'elle_ »

 _Elle recupera vivement la main de l'homme qui la pris dans ses bras pour la transporter aussi rapidement qu'il le pût vers l'exterieur. Alors que, de l'autre côté, le ravisseur défonça la porte avec rage et désespoir pour ne trouver que dans la pièce, une fenêtre brisee, et une dague sur le sol._

« -Oh mon dieu... Non... Pourquoi?... Camila... »

 _Il ramassa la dague qui etait sur le sol et y trouva neanmoins une goutte de sang sur celle ci. Il s'agenouilla par terre, se sentant laissé. Trahi. Par celle qu'il aimait._

« -S'il vous plait... Ne me laissez pas seule... »

 _Il observa d'avantage cet outil dangereux dans ses mains et regarda avec l'un de ses doigts la force de ce dernier. Son sang coula aussi au contact de cette arme. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

« -Vous etiez... Mon rayon de soleil... »

 _Il se leva maladroitement, comme mort intérieurement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre abîmé par une infraction._

« -Je... Ne peux le faire seul... »

 _En observant l'extérieur, il put apercevoir l'ombre de celle qui l'avait trahi accompagnée d'un homme qu'il reconnaissait tres bien malgré le masque. Il se sentait bouillir de l'interieur. Il serrait le poing tenant le couteau qui le blessait d'avantage, laissant son sang souiller le plancher. La colere l'envahissait. Et ses yeux devenaient rouges de rage._

« -POURTANT JE LE FERAI! »

« -Princesse Ásma? »

 _Il entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers la salle. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Sa colère etait tellement immense qu'il etait méconnaissable._

« -Je vous ai apporté le dîner. »

 _Aucune réponse de la part de la deesse puisque seul le maitre de la demoiselle etait sur le lieu du desastre_.

« -Princesse Ásma? »

 _La jeune fille entra, voyant la porte detruite et ne recevant aucune reponse puis..._

 _Catastrophe._

 _Cataclysme._

 _Désastre._

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! »

 _Elle vit avec horreur du sang entourer son supérieur. L'homme qu'elle servait avait changé._

 _Il n'etait pas l'homme calme et parfois colérique qu'il fut autrefois._

 _Il n'etait desormais plus qu'un monstre rempli de haine et assoiffé de vengeance._


End file.
